The research of the PI and members of the major users group listed above requires a large and continuous effort in ascertaining DNA sequences. This is being accomplished presently by manual methods. The acquisition of an automated DNA sequencer would speed up the process and release considerable technician time for additional experiments. Moreover, there would be significant savings in isotope and enzyme usage in the individual laboratories. We propose to purchase an Applied Biosystems 370A DNA Sequencing System, to house it in the existing, centrally located and highly effective Recombinant DNA Core Laboratory, and to staff it with adequate, trained support personnel. The funds for operation and maintenance of the apparatus will be obtained ultimately from user fees plus available university sources. This application is solely for the purchase of the apparatus and dedicated support equipment to allow it to function optimally. In full operation we expect the system to be capable of generating 5 kb of DNA sequence per working day. The apparatus will be available to all investigators on campus, not merely the ones named in the major users group, through the activities of the latter are projected to be adequate to occupy the instrument most of the time.